Pazuzu
Pazuzu is the second-created Archdemon, making him the oldest demon as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creations. He was stabbed in the face and killed by Poseidon with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. Powers and Abilities *'Cosmic Awareness' - Pazuzu has an immensely tremendous knowledge of the Universe. *'Demonic Possession' - Pazuzu can only become corporeal on Earth by infesting and controlling a human's body; he don't need the human's permission to do this. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Pazuzu is able to move objects with his mind and can easily pin others against a wall. *'Invulnerability' - Pazuzu is next to indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon, including being shot in the head or dismembered. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. However, he finds certain supernatural weapons and substances painful. *'Immunity' - Pazuzu is immune to several demonic weaknesses, he is immune to exorcism, salt, holy water, demon-killing knife and is able to walk on holy ground. He is resilient to holy fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him. *'Regeneration' - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. For instance, his whole vessel was set ablaze by Holy Fire, but upon his return minutes later, he didn't have a scratch either on his skin or even his clothing. *'Supernatural Strength' - As an elder archdemon, the physical strength that Pazuzu endows his vessel with is immense. He is the strongest demon of all and can easily overpower humans, monsters, lesser demons, pagan deities, ghosts and even angels with greater ease. *'Superhuman Stamina' - As an Archdemon, Pazuzu's stamina in incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. *'Electronic Manipulation' - Pazuzu can cause lights to flicker and electronic devices to go haywire. *'Biokinesis' - Pazuzu can cause internal pain in others, and make them spit up blood, and slowly rip them apart from the inside. *'Advanced Pyrokinesis' - Pazuzu can manipulate and even generate fire. *'Teleportation' - Pazuzu can vanish from one location and reappear at another at will. *'Mental Manipulation' - Pazuzu can erase, alter and restore the memories of others. *'Reality Warping' - Pazuzu can manipulate reality to make the wishes of the mortals it deals with come true, he can't however do this without a deal for a soul. *'Immortality' - Pazuzu has an indefinitely long lifespan. He is not affected by diseases or toxins, and he does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain himself. *'Weather Manipulation' - Pazuzu is capable of causing weather phenomena; from gusts of wind to thunder and lightning. *'Terrakinesis' - Pazuzu is the power to create seismic activity. *'Flight' - In his disembodied smoke state, he can fly. *'White Light' - Pazuzu can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. *'Precognition' - Pazuzu can see into the future, but not the full picture. Weaknesses As a very high ranking demon, Pazuzu possessed very few weaknesses and was immune to the most common methods of defense against demons such as exorcism, salt lines, iron and holy water. Harming *'Holy Fire' - Holy fire can't kill Pazuzu, but it can damage and banish him momentarily. Banishing or Destroying Beings *'Archangels' - An archangel's own strength potentially rivalled archdemons. *'Archdemons' - While lower classes of demons can't physically hurt Pazuzu, with their own strength, archdemons can physically hurt each other. He is considerably stronger than Barbas and Revan, however Pazuzu's power is potentially rivalled by Dagon's. *'Death' - As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death can kill him. *'God' - As one of the most powerful being in existence, God can kill Pazuzu. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that is older than God and Death, It can kill him. *'The Beast' - As the creator of the archdemons and a primordial force, he can kill him. Powers *'Electrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by intense lightning blast, as shown when Zeus shoot a fully blast at Revan turning him into smoke and ash. *'Pyrokinesis' - Archdemons can be kill by hellfire from the Underworld, as shown when Hades throw a fireball of hellfire at Dagon turning him into smoke and ash. Weapons *'Divine Weapons' - Archdemons can be kill by divine weapons, as shown when Poseidon stabbed Pazuzu with his Trident turning him into smoke and ash. *'The First Blade' - The First Blade combined with the Mark of Cain is able to kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's scythe can kill anything in existence, including every kind of demon. Equipment *'Angel Blade' - Pazuzu can use an angel blade to kill angels and other demons. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Archdemons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Higher Beings Category:Light and Dark series Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Pre-Season 1 Villains Category:Season 2 Characters (Light and Dark) Category:Season 2 Villains (Light and Dark) Category:Minor Villains Category:Strongest of Species Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased